


Unsanctioned Actions

by Anarchyinplasma



Category: RWBY
Genre: But then I don't care for this blue -haired prick either, F/F, Short, Violent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 21:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8343196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarchyinplasma/pseuds/Anarchyinplasma
Summary: Ruby and Weiss get tired of Neptune.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Well people asked, and thus I shall deliver. Hope you guys enjoy.

Blake glared at Neptune as he completely disregarded her warning about Ruby's lethality. Instead jogging over to the table her teammates were at to try and flirt with Weiss.  
“Odious Prick” she grumbled under her breath as she walked after him. She watched Ruby start to lay a hand on Crescent Rose and quickened her pace, swearing under her breath, knowing that Yang wouldn't do anything to restrain her sister from reenacting the Mistrali Chainsaw Massacre on Neptune's face. In fact, she'd probably encourage it.

Blake slid into the bench beside Ruby and quietly but firmly grasped her leader's wrist. Removing it from the scythe. Ruby turned to her.  
“Blake, why?” the faunus sighed.  
“Ruby, for the sake of Weiss’ dry cleaning and the mental health of everyone in this room, please, do not remove his spine and fashion a new scythe from it.” Ruby's eyes widened.  
“How did you know?!” Blake sighed.  
“Because I know you, illustrious leader” she deadpanned.

“Don't listen to her sis.” Came Yang's exuberant injection into the conversation. “You should totally give the cleaning department an excuse to get their mops out.” Blake shot a kick into her girlfriend's shin underneath the table.  
“Not helping!” She hissed. Yang’s answering smile clearly said. 'I know, I wasn't trying to’ and, as an optional addendum, ‘if you stop being mad at me I'll do that thing with my legs tonight’. Blake blinked herself out of her own thoughts, she needed to stop reading so much Ninjas of Love.

Weiss got up and left, Neptune following like a lost puppy. Ruby followed, as did Yang and Blake. Yang to see what happened if this got gory, and Blake to try and prevent horrible grisly murder, if at all possible. Unexpectedly, Weiss took a left turn towards an out door, out of the way combat arena. Stalking down the halls with her entourage in tow.

Arriving, Weiss made sure they were all there, shut the heavy door with a clang, consulted her watch for a moment; and finally, in the most contemptuous and yet utterly disinterested way that only a Schnee could manage, said the magical words.  
“Alright Ruby. Go nuts.”  
Blake did not like the look on her leader's face.

Crescent Rose was swiftly unveiled in a flurry of motion. And Ruby flung herself at Neptune. The strike caught him off guard, sending his limp form careening into the wall next to them. He hit with a crunch of bone and flopped face down.  
“Woo! Go sis!” Yang shouted. Neptune levered himself up and took out his weapon.  
“Alright then” he declared. “You asked for it.”

Yang's jaw hit the floor.  
“You really have no idea what you're fucking with here do you?” She asked, in a deadpan Blake was very proud of.  
“I could take you blondi-” Neptune started to say, before Yang's gauntleted fist shot out and slammed him towards Ruby, who caught him on Crescent Rose and spun him around to put him through the wall and into the interior corridor.

Ruby folded Crescent Rose and walked over to the group, high-fiving her sister and latching on to Weiss, who rewarded her with a kiss. Blake could only watch as the unconscious idiot was taken away by some kind students, and be thankful that she hadn't had to watch a man die.


End file.
